1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to game apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved game apparatus directed to the entertainment and amusement of individuals directing assembly of pegs and beads together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Games of various types to amuse and entertain individuals are available in the prior art and exemplified in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,678 to Colazzo having a board game to include dice to direct play.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,693,976 to Flack illustrates a prior art peg board game structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,408 to McKee sets forth a peg board game apparatus of various type for the entertainment and amusement of individuals.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved game apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.